Changes
by spirit of the demon
Summary: Akia is alaways picking on Inuyasha.Inuyasha wishes she knew what it was like to be like him.The next thing he knows, he is watching in horror as a terrible transformation takes place.


Hi ppl! Thanx for reading and enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter1- transformation

Inuyasha walked down the hallways with his arms full of books.

"hey Inuyasha!"Came a voice from behind him.He turned around.

"Oh, its only you,Akia"He crossed his arms."What are you going to make fun of this time?"

Akia rolled her eyes."I just want to know why your always wearing a hat"She said simply.

"Nothing."he mumbled.

Akia stared after him as he contenued down the hall.Her eyes flashed and she darted after him,untill she was right behind him.She swated at his head and the hat came off spinning like a disk in circles.Everyone paused as the hat hit the ground.They glanced at Inuyasha, and the soft white dog ears standing straight on his head,they all seemed shocked,but Akia was the most surprized.

"W-What are you?"She sputtered backing away.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes."How dare you!"he shouted.Akia stared at him for a while, then failed to force a laugh back.She laughed, and the rest of the halls laughed with her.Inuyasha's newly revieled ears shot flat to his head.

Inuyasha went home early that day, and managed not to let the teachers know.

Later that night, Inuyasha stared up at the stars from his yard and thought about Akia, and what happened at school.

"I wish she would know how it felt, just once...to be made fun of.Maybe she would know pain for once."

A star he had been stareing at while he said that seemed to shimmer more brightly.

He stared at the stars for a long time in the quiet peaceful night.

His silece was shattered as a blood curtling scream rang through the air.He jumped up,it was coming from next door.

He ran next door and found the door was locked,he ran at a large window and shattered the glass.The scream rattled again from a room at the back of the hall.He burst through the door,and he never expected to see what he did.It was Akia,keeled over in her bed screaming.

"Akia!"He shouted.

She screamed and her hands cringed as her nails grew into sharp terriable claws.

She writhed and tore chuncks of her mattres off and scratched the head bord.

Inuyasha jumped and pinned her arms down to prevent further dammage.

She screamed louder than ever and Inuyasha saw steam rise from her eyes.She scramed with her eyes wide open,what inuyasha saw in them scared him more than anything ever had.Her eyes where a flameing red orange and her pupils where streching untill they where slits,the color in her eyes settled into a magma orange color.

"Akia! Calm down!"He shouted.

Akia cried out in pain again and held her hands over her head.

"Whats happening to me?"She shouted.

She screamed as peaks of brown begain to penetrait her scalp.

She freed her arms and slashed at anything that was to close.Inuyasha tried to dive in again,but ended up with a deep cut spanning the whole lighnth of his face.

Her ears where now fully grown out and she was calming down.she breathed heavily and curled up in her blankets.

"whats happend to me...what am i..."She mumbled to her self.

Inuyasha stared at her and remembered the wish he made.This was his fault.He swallowed hard and approched her.

"are you ok now?"he asked.She just nodded as she layed her head back on her pillow.She cringed again and had another breif episode of screams.Finnaly she seemed calm.Inuyasha felt terrible, he had just ruined a girls life because of a stupid wish.

"do you feel any better?"He asked her.She shook her head."Do you want me to stay with you tonight in case somthing else happens?"

She breifly nodded her head and Inuyasha crouched in a corner.

Before either of them new it,she was asleep.Inuyasha stood up and walked into the hall.He was just now noticing how run down this place was.There was no heat,or air conditioning.This place seemed abondoned, maybe thats why she was always in a bad mood.This place could put anyone in a terrible way.

As far as he could tell, she was here alone.The only strong smells here were mildew and Akia.

Inuyasha walked out side, he had been reading the books in Akia's room.According to a a book about greek myths, the only way to contact the gods was to make a wish on the middle star of orion's belt to meet them.Inuyasha wanted to reverse what he had done.

He wished after scanning the stars and finnaly finding the right star.

Mist appeared in front of him,it cleared to reveal a women with long black hair and colorful robes.

"M-mother?"he breathed.

The women nodded."whats wrong Inuyasha?"

"Well,ive...ive done something awful."he started.

She gave him a questioning look.

"What has happened to your face?"She asked him trying to reach out, but as soon as her hand penetraited the mist, it vanished,she pulled it back.

"I've ruined a girls life..."he said.Izioi gave him a shocked look."Not like that mother! I wished that she could feel what its was like to be like me.And later a heard screaming, so i went to find out what it was.It was Akia, she was being transformed into a half demon ."

Izioi looked at him pittyingly."Inuyasha, there is nothing we can do now,she will remain that way forever..."

Inuyasha tried to ask another question,but his mother had vanished with the mist.

Inuyasha returned to the house and went back through the hall to Akia's room.

She seemed to be asleep, so he crouched in a corner and waited till morning.They would have to stay home from school for a few days,Akia to get used to her hald demon body, and Inuyasha to help her.He had done this to her after all, so he would help her through it.

The naxt morning, Akia woke almost not being able to move.Her body was stiff from adjusting to the half demon blood that had forced its way into her body.

She stood, but fell instantly back to the bed.

"Whats wrong with me?"she asked herself.

"Your not used to you self yet."Inuyasha answered from his corner."it will take about five more hours before you will be able to move again."

She sighed, she felt like crying.Over night she had gone from Akia, the normal girl, to Akia the freak.

"How did i get this way..."She asked.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.He swallowed hard then answered."I...I dont know."He looked away and didnt meet her eyes.

Akia went back to sleep almost imediatly,as there was nothing to because she could not move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok ppl, thats the first chapter, tell me what you think!


End file.
